utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Youika
Youika (ゆーいか) is a fairly new, teenaged male with a cute, shota voice that can sometimes be confused as female. His remarkable appearances on NND in 2015 feature two anime song covers with others high school boys, "Gakkou Gurashi! OP" and Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP" . In these covers, he is listed youイカ, the name he used in his since the beginning of 2015. He started uploading his solo covers in early 2016, the first being "Ojamamushi" . In the titles of his covers, he often emphasizes that he is 180cm tall. He has gained a lot of popularity through twitcasting. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Gradually Getting Higher) feat. Yuu☆ (2015.04.04) (not in mylist) # "Love cino" feat. youika and Shunta (2015.07.01) (not in mylist) # "Friend Shitai" (Gakkou Gurashi! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu and Root (2015.08.13) # "Matryoshka" -96Neko & vipTenchou's ver.- feat. youika and Rinu (2015.09.03) (not in mylist) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu and Root (2015.09.06) # "cLick cRack" feat. Shunta, youika, TEN, bocchi, and Rinu (2015.12.25) (not in mylist) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) feat. youika and Rinu (2015.12.30) (not in mylist) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2016.01.24) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freezer) (2016.02.25) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No One Knows) feat. Rinu and youika (2016.03.08) (not in mylist) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. Kanna, Shunta, Dekanta and youika (2016.03.11) # "Onegai Darling" (Darling, Please) (2016.03.31) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.04.03) # "No Logic" feat. Koto and youika (2016.04.21) # "Girls Talk" feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu and Root (2016.05.21) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) feat. Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN (2016.05.24) # "Smiling" -2016- feat. Youika, xxx, Amemomo, sho-taro, Lyrique, Vianchi, Yuu Jirushi, Raid, Rona, Hidamu, ALIMA2, Chiaki♂, Merumo, Semi, Craft, Aizunii, Natsuna, FM-kun, Arukana,ReiRei, Amatou, sumile, Pom, Lee Rinka, MIFUYU, and Phi∮ (2016.09.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Haruha (ハルハ) |youika Onegai Darling.png|youika as seen in his cover of "Onegai Darling" |No Logic - Koto youika.png|Koto and youika (right) as seen in their duet cover of "No Logic" |youika twicon.png|youika as seen on his twitter icon |Yurufuwa Jukai Girl x4.png|From left: Kanna, Shunta, Dekanta and youika as seen in "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" |BoysTalk by benichan.png|From left: youika, Shunta, Tachibana Yuu and Root as seen in their collab cover of "Girls Talk" Illust. by |BoysTalk by Tsukimori Fuyuka.png|From left: youika, Shunta, Root and Tachibana Yuu as seen in their collab cover of "Girls Talk" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka 月森フユカ |Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C sm28894632.png|From left: Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN as seen in "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" }} Trivia * youika describes he is a short hair guy and he joins a basketball club.His community Profile * His current height is 182.6cm.Fanart profile * He is a big fan of Mafumafu and Gintama.Twitter Profile External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * nana-music